The Magic of the Warrior
by spymage
Summary: a new story about Avalon Web of Magic, this is my first story here so I hope you like it. t is about Adriane trying to solve alot of problems while still helping out her friends to find the missing nimals.she knows who took the animals,but can't find zach
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, so this is my first parody, I hope you like it

Yeah, so this is my first parody, I hope you like it.

Chapter 1

_The wind rushed through Adriane's hair as she ran through the woods, dodging trees and branches she smiled. Stormbringer was right next to her, her white fur ruffled by the breeze. _

_"WARRIOR!" Adriane tripped over a tree root and landed flat on her face. Stormbringer stopped, helping Adriane up. "Danger is coming," a slow, calming yet frightening voice filled Adriane's mind. "You better watch out, I have found your magical friends, I can find you to." An evil laugh echoed in Adriane's mind and she shivered. "Adriane!" a loud cry echoed in the forest, nonstop. It was Dreamer's voice, he sounded worried. _

_"Our time is up warrior," Stormbringer stared into the frightened eyes of Adriane, then disappeared into mist. "Wait!" Adriane cried out, running around the endless forest. Dreamers worried voice still echoed in the forest. "Storm I need more help!" _

"_Danger warrior, danger" the dark sorceress laughed. Adriane fell down, her hand covering her ears. She cried out, not knowing what to do. Her friends were not with her, and she had no control over the voices in her mind. She felt hopeless, all alone, nobody was there to help her. "The sorcerer brings trouble young mage" the fairimentals called out, the loudest of all the voices. "You must stop it!"_

Adriane woke up, scared to death over her nightmare. She looked around and saw Dreamer staring up at her from the ground. "_Are you alright?" _Dreamer's voice still sounded worried. "I am fine Dreamer, do you know what time it is?" Adriane started calming down, realizing it was only a dream. "_Let's just say I woke you up because the sun has been out for a while and Emily and Kara are banging on the door._"

Adriane tried to remember when she was supposed to meet Emily and Kara, she looked outside to see the sun shining on her face. "12:00!" Adriane shot out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans, "Dreamer why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Dreamer opened his mouth to speak but decided not to say anything. Adriane put on a green shirt, quickly brushed her hair and rushed to the door.

"Hello? Anybody there?" Kara's voice rang out from behind the door. Someone knocked again and Adriane opened the door, breathing heavy. "Are you okay? You took forever to open the door!" Kara walked inside with Lyra at her side. A brown ferret sat on Emily's shoulder eating an apple. "I kinda, slept later then I expected today." Adriane rubbed her arm and sat down.

"The more sleep the better" Emily sat down next to Adriane and Ozzie jumped down onto Emily's lap. "But that's not the major problem right now, we couldn't find some of the magical animals, they were gone!" Kara yelled out, stood up and started pacing. "_The portal opened this morning_" Dreamer sent images of the portal and the magical animals that had been near it. "Why didn't you wake me up then?"

"I was busy." Dreamer just walked away from everybody and ran out the door.

"Dreamer has been acting really weird lately." Adriane stated. "Well he's your mistwolf, figure it out! Right now we need to contact Zach to see if he knows anything." Kara called the dragonfly's, but all Adriane could think about was her nightmare and Dreamer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Chapter 2

"Fred! Barney! Stop fighting! We need to make a portal!" Kara held the little dragonflies while they squeaked angrily at eachother. The other dragonflies were spinning around, trying to make a portal without Fred and Barney. "Now say sorry and forgive eachother!" Kara squished them together and wouldn't separate them until they hugged.

While Kara was forcing the dragonflies to forgive eachother, Emily was sitting down on the old couch with the brown ferret in her lap. A yellow gem in his fancy collar was glowing as he jumped up and down on Emily's blue jeans, making sparkles float through the air. "Ozzie I think that's enough jumping" Emily laughed, her head falling back to the back of the coach. Her rainbow jewel reflected off the light and sent rainbow healing light through the room.

"Can you please watch him for a while?" Adriane begged Lyra staring at the big cat with huge sad eyes. "Dreamer would never have let the animals be taken away. He would of atleast woken me up and warned me. He just let me sleep all morning, I wasn't even tired last night. I actually layed down in my bed early to relax then all I remember is my nightmare and Dreamer waking me up."

"_Well that's weird, I'll keep an eye on him but can't do it 24/7._"

"Thanks Lyra you're the best."

"_I know_" the cat smiled, stood back up and walked over to Kara.

"Guys! The portal opened come over here already!" Kara yelled. Everyone rushed over to Kara to see Zach. Ozzie was on Emily's shoulder and Adriane stepped in front of Kara to speak to Zach. The portal swirled around as the dragonflies squeaked in joy and kept spinning around.

"Zach?" No image showed in the portal but just pure gray. "Where's Zach?" Adriane started to get worried but Kara pushed her aside. "Let's just try Lorren then." Kara smiled and pushed her hair behind her shoulder while Adriane glared at her.

"Adriane, we'll try and contact Zach again later okay?" Emily hugged Adriane. "I'm sure he is okay."

"Hi Lorren!" Kara smiled showing her white teeth and her biggest smile. "Hi guys, is anything the matter?" Lorren's green face smiled when he saw Kara. "Yes, how could you know?" Kara raised an eyebrow. "Because you wouldn't usually contact me unless something was wrong."

"Well we could always talk to you for different reasons." Kara started to tense up.

Feeling the tension, Emily interrupted, "you guys can fight later. Lorren, some of the magical animals are missing, do you know what might have happened to them?"

"Sorry no, nothing suspicious has been going on lately. Have you asked Zach?"

This time Adriane started talking, "we tried to contact him, but we couldn't reach him, it only showed gray in the portal."

"Well try again later, and if it still doesn't work you should come to Aldenmore and see if anything happened over there."

Kara smiled once again and said, "okay Lorren, hope to see you later, bye" The dragonflies stopped spinning and started flying around playing with Kara's hair and people's shoelaces. "Stop!" Kara started running around in frustration. Adriane sat down, head in her hands. "Don't worry, we will find him later."


	3. Chapter 3

_His eyes opened up, and he groaned. His body lay on the grass of a beautiful meadow, filled with flowers of great color and trees tall and strong. The sky was blue with white, puffy clouds flying slowly across the sky. The wind was slow and peaceful making the leaves shudder. He sat up and looked around, then a loud gasp escaped his mouth. He had no idea where he was. He was all alone in a meadow. He rubbed his head trying to remember what happened before this, but any trace of knowing how he got there was gone. _

_He stood up and started walking towards the nearest tree. He hid behind it in case someone was spying on him, and then he looked at his wrist. His eyes opened wide and he shook his wrist madly, then looked again, but nothing was there. He punched the tree angrily and slumped down wanting to cry, not knowing what to do. He knew his friends were in trouble but had no way to contact or help them. _

_He could only think of one thing to do. He stood up, and started walking to see if he could find a way out._

"He's still not there, that's impossible." Adriane eyes started to blur up, and then her eyes gave up on straining the tears and they poured down her cheek. "Wow, I haven't seen you like that since-uh" Emily jabbed Kara's stomach with her elbow. "We'll go now, and we'll find everyone."

"Kara, can you open a portal?"

"Sure why not, there's nothing else better to do." Kara waved her jewel in front of the mirror and blazing magic zapped the mirror and opened a portal. "Ozzie, we're gonna leave you behind with Dreamer, if anything happens contact us." Emily hugged her friend and went to Kara's side. "One, two, three!" Kara jumped in the portal holding hands with Emily, Emily dragged by Kara's arm jumped in next, holding on to Adriane's hand. Adriane quickly wiped a tear from her cheek and was pulled in the portal. Lyra was the last to jump. The portal closed in behind them, leaving an empty room with Ozzie waving his furry paw goodbye.

"ZACH!" Adriane yelled in the forest, but no answer came. "Adriane if we couldn't find him this morning why try here? Why not go see Lorren?" Kara leaned against a tree and fidgeted with a low branch. "Kara we might find some evidence, also Drake might know something."

"Drake? Are you here?" nothing. Holding her jewel, she blared as loud as she could. "DRAKE!"

"_Momma_"

_He had been walking for hours, and he was starting to give up. Until he banged into an invisible wall. He fell down and got up quickly, his hopes flying that he would find his friends. He lifted up his wrist but quickly remembered his jewel was gone. He punched the wall but it felt like stone. His hand was quickly red and sore and he shook it trying to get the pain away. Blood oozed slowly down his hand and he wiped it with a leaf. He sat against the invisible wall, and all was quiet. Then he heard a scream, and knew who it was from. He held his breath and listened and knew his friends were either in trouble, or looking for him. He wondered if he would stay here forever, or would one day find his way out only to find everything different then when he left it._


End file.
